Wet Surprise
by Bechloeworld
Summary: Beca had a sleepless night and found a surprise in the shower. This story was originally 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect's. Rated M WARNING: G!P BECA PWP. Read and Review. Disclaimer: Don't own the movie. Bechloe!


**PLEASE READ:**

Hello everyone,

This story was originally posted by my friend 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect. She took it down and sent it to me, so I'm re-posting it. There is a warning so if you don't like it, don't read. If you do, Read and Review.

A/N: I sure wish I owned a piece of Pitch Perfect or Maybe Anna Kendrick or Brittany Snow. But I don't and that's sad. This is unBeta'd, all mistakes I do own! Anyway, all you Bechloe lovers read and review cause this is for you! PWP **WARNING: G!P** **BECA!** If you don't like, don't read!

Beca wasn't able to sleep again, and she was stuck on mixing her songs and decided to take a shower. Gratefully Kimmy Jin wasn't there to complain of the late hour. Just around 2 am, the brunette grabs her shower caddy and proceeds to the showers. Entering the bathroom, trying to clear her head from the thoughts of the day, she hears water running and a woman's voice humming softly.

The brunette wondered who would be taking a shower in the wee hours of the morning. She saw clothes scattered on the floor outside of the glass shower, curiously she stopped and peeked in. She sucked in a breath when she saw the outline of the woman's body washing herself under the steamy waterfall. Beca smiled to herself realizing the woman under the spray was none other than her beautiful girlfriend Chloe Beale. The first thing she noticed was her fiery red hair, flowing down the curve of her back, her well rounded hips attached to her tight ass, followed by her long toned legs that never seem to end.

The tiny woman became incredible hard looking at the redhead before her, unknowingly she was being admired from behind the glass. The redhead turned around to soap up her body. The brunette was lost ogling her perfect body, her smooth stomach, and round perky breasts. Lathering the suds down her neckline, across her breasts, she lets out a soft moan. Beca's breathing becomes heavier and she can feel her cock throbbing in the confinements of her jeans. Chloe's soapy hand slipped between her thighs and she gasped.

The brunette watched every move Chloe made running her fingers between her folds. She can hear Chloe gasp and moan as she pleasures herself under the water. The redhead lifted one leg on the ledge and inserted two fingers into her clean shaved, wet pussy. Sliding in and out with determination, Chloe's eyes shut tight moaning Beca's name. The brunette quietly undid her pants and pulled out her dick, stroking it while staring at Chloe's body. She was enthralled at the beautiful sight of her girlfriend captured in the realm of her orgasm. What should've been a murmur, the brunette's moan echoed off the wall which caused the redhead to open her eyes.

"Is someone there?" She asked still touching her sensitive pussy. The thought of being watched turned her on even more. Beca froze, holding her breath not wanting to get caught.

"You're a dirty little bird…aren't you?" Saying in a low husky voice. "Are you touching yourself?" She yelped in pleasure when she pinched her clit. Beca slowly opened the curtain still tugging on her cock, revealing herself to the redhead.

Biting her bottom lip, looking down at her beautiful girlfriend's cock she asked "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to want to _FUCK_ you so bad!" She said emphasizing the word fuck. Beca's eyes normally steel blue were darker with lust for the redhead.

"Turn around!" The brunette ordered. Chloe slowly turned around, breathing deeply, anticipating what Beca was going to do to her. Beca took off her clothes, letting them drop on the floor, stepping under the warm water. Leaning over to reach the soap, Chloe can feel her girlfriend's erection pressed against her ass. Lathering up, the tiny woman ran her hands across the redhead's shoulders and down her back. She languidly worked her way to Chloe's ass, squeezing and kneading her smooth flesh causing the redhead to shiver. Kneeling down the brunette ran her hands down the back of Chloe's legs and up the front stopping at her inner thighs. The older woman can feel herself getting wetter by the minute. She needed Beca to fuck her now.

Beca stood up and placed Chloe under the water stream to rinse. She turned the redhead around quickly tilting her head and attacked her neck sucking on her pulse point. Moaning in approval Chloe laced her fingers through Beca's brown locks. Beca squeezed Chloe's breasts, pinching at her nipples.

"Beca…I need…" Chloe whined.

"Tell me what you need Chlo" She mocked.

"Touch me Beca" She pleaded. Keeping one hand on Chloe's breast, she slid her other hand down her flat stomach towards the hot wet heat between her legs.

"You're so fucking wet baby, you naughty little girl, you need to be punished!" She teased the redhead slipping one finger inside.

"Yes…I've been a bad, bad girl Beca." Chloe gave the brunette her devilish smile.

"You're tight and wet for me" she inserted a second finger rolling around her walls searching for her sweet spot to make her moan louder.

"There it is baby!" She said feeling the hard balled tissue with her fingers.

"FUCK YES!" The redhead said thrusting her hips against Beca's hand. She withdrew her digits sucking them, moaning at her sweet taste.

"I love the way you taste baby, you're so sweet" licking her lips. Right now, all Beca wanted was to penetrate her beautiful girlfriend. The brunette lifted Chloe while lining her cock up to her entrance. She pushed in slowly making they both moan with pleasure.

"Fill me with your big cock Beca." She pleaded. Beca pulled out and pushed back in deeper and deeper. Building up speed, she watched her perky breasts bounce with each thrust making each of them pant and moan in pleasure. Beca put Chloe down and bent her over on the shower floor. She entered the redhead from behind, pushing through her folds filling her deeply.

"You want me to fuck you hard and fast baby?" She asked slamming her pussy roughly.

"Yes baby, harder…faster" she begged, placing her face on the tile floor and lifting her ass higher for her lover. Beca tugged on Chloe's hair and reached around to grabs breast still pumping into her girlfriend's tight pussy. The brunette enjoyed watching her dick disappear inside Chloe, listening to every breath and moan escaping her mouth.

So gooood Beca! Right there…yeah!" the redhead screamed as Beca filled her pussy again and again.

"Ahhhh…Chloe! You feel fantastic love. I'm gonna cum soon babe!" she said grasping her hips thrusting deeper.

Suddenly, Chloe felt the onset of her orgasm "BECA!" she screamed trying to claw at the tiles beneath her. The tiny woman felt Chloe's pussy wall tighten around her cock, sending her to an intense orgasm.

"Cum with me Chloe! Oh God baby!" both girls riding their exploding orgasms together. Beca withdrew her softening cock and joined Chloe on the wet floor. Both panting, gazing in each other's eyes. Smiles crept up their faces as they leaned in to kiss each other tenderly. They both stood up to shower while the water was still warm.


End file.
